


Puppy Tails - The Evening Do

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Love, M/M, Possible Season 3 Spoiler it's tiny though, Sandwiches, napkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sherlock, Sandwiches and an evening do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John sat own next to Sherlock on the bench and dropped his packaged sandwich on his lap.

“So we’re still waiting.” John grumbled. The trip to the sandwich shop with Gladstone had taken over thirty minutes and he was half expecting Sherlock to have them by time he got back.

“Indeed.” Sherlock mumbled not taking his eyes off the building across the street. Sherlock deftly unwrapped the sandwich and brought it to his mouth. “They’re still in there.” 

“I hope you like it. It was all they had left.” John said as he nibbled on his ploughman’s sandwich. Sherlock took a bite and frowned. John shrugged and fed a bit of cheese to Gladstone who was sitting nicely in front of him.

“What on earth is this supposed to be?” Sherlock said looking at the fluffy brown bread.

“Cream cheese and lox on granary.” John replied. Sherlock rolled the bread around in his mouth and swallowed like it was a spoonful of vile medicine. “You like it in a bagel!” John grumbled.

“You paid £3.50 for this?” Sherlock asked as he pulled the bread apart to reveal a wafer thin square of salmon. “Is this even lox?” 

“Just eat mine.” John said as he thrust his half eaten sandwich into Sherlock’s other hand. Sherlock stared at the bitten end. “Oh for god sake Sherlock I had my tongue in your mouth this morning.” Sherlock shrugged and nibbled the sandwich. John took a bite out of the cream cheese and lox sandwich.

“We should get some sweet pickle, it’s nice.” Sherlock said smiling as he finished off the first half of his sandwich. John chewed thoughtfully on his, then opened the sandwich up.

“Is that supposed to be cream cheese?” He said to himself as he stared at the greasy smear on the bread. “I don’t recognise the flavour of this, I’m not sure this is salmon now…”

“I have a packet of Quavers in my pocket if you want those.” Sherlock said as he took another bite of his sandwich. “You can give that thing to Gladstone.” He said as he pointed at the bread in John’s hand.

“Mmm, this really isn’t very good at all.” John ripped part of the sandwich off and held it out for Gladstone to eat. They watched as Gladstone sniffed before loosing interest and wondering away to sit under the bench. “Oh well, can be good if he doesn’t like it.” John said ripping the sandwich up and throwing it onto the floor. “The pigeons can have it.”

“More likely the rats will.” Sherlock grumbled.

“How much longer do you think they will be?” John asked as he stretched out his legs in front of him. A flock of pigeons descended on the sandwich.

“No idea.” Sherlock replied watching curiously as Gladstone came out from under the bench and tried to play with the pigeons. “I’m starting to think he’s rather odd.” Sherlock stated. Suddenly Gladstone stopped and started to wag his tail. A shadow fell across John and Sherlock. Startled they turned to find Mycroft and Lestrade standing behind them.

“I didn’t realise you took such a vested interest in my finances Sherlock.” Mycroft stated, scowling at his little brother. John sighed and rolled his eyes before giving the couple a beaming smile.

“Seriously Mycroft it’s not your finances he’s interested in! You just entered a civil partnership with Greg! It’s time to celebrate!” John started.

“Really, I would rather it was a little more low key. It’s not as if we got married.” Mycroft snapped.

“It’s a big thing! Come on!” John said pulling Mycroft toward their car that was waiting nearby.

“So what has John got planned?” Lestrade asked as he walked along side Sherlock.

“It involves an evening do, our parents, Mrs Hudson and a stack of superbly folded napkins.” Sherlock smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans at the evening do.

"So.." Greg sighed shifting awkwardly as he looked at the huge doors that opened into the ballroom where their wedding reception was being held. "So much for a quiet commitment ceremony."

"Indeed." Mycroft replied as he took Greg's hand. "United we stand." Greg took a deep breath and nodded. Together they pushed the doors open, the waiting guests cheered and clapped.

 

"Why didn't you tell us Mycroft?" Mrs Holmes asked offended, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I didn't want to make a ' big thing' of it mother." Mycroft replied, Greg nodded beside him. Mrs Holmes softened and smiled seeing the contentment their body language.

"I'm just happy you have someone darling." She said getting on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you mother." Mycroft replied as he exchanged a smile with Greg. 

"Oh dear what's Sherlock doing now." Mr Holmes said as they heard a clatter and watched Sherlock scramble on to a table top.

"Sherlock get down!" Mrs Holmes shouted.

"I can do a pirouette!" Sherlock bellowed grinning manically as he steadied himself on the round table.

"Oh god." Mycroft groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who gave him alcohol?" 

"Wasn't sme." John slurred as he watched his boyfriend do a perfect pirouette on the table top. "Soooo sexy." John said with an over exaggerated wink. Sherlock turned and smirked at his parents and Mycroft, before falling off the table in a heap.

"Really Sherlock, we're in Claridges. That sort of behaviour is inappropriate." Mrs Holmes scalded as she rushed over to check he hadn’t broken anything.

"No, no, no." Sherlock grumbled batting his mother’s hands away as she smoothed down his mussed hair.

"Sweetheart I think you should both have some coffee to sober up." She said as John precariously helped Sherlock to his feet.

"M'fine." Sherlock replied. "Oh look Gladstone has a tux on."

 

Gladstone sat on the floor wondering why on earth he had a weird coat on indoors. His Dad and Uncle Sherlock had been acting very strangely since they had drunk some amber liquid. They'd been doing the kissing thing when the barman gave them the drinks and said something about ‘80% poof’. He wasn’t sure they heard him. It wasn't all bad though, Gladstone was the centre of attention, and everyone seemed to want to feed him.

Gladstone was finishing off his fourth sausage roll as he watched his Uncle Sherlock fall off the table. His Gran went over to help Uncle Sherlock up. Gladstone panted his tongue lolling about as Uncle Sherlock batted her hands away. It was funny, Gladstone loved it when his Gran would smooth down his fur, and he couldn’t understand why Uncle Sherlock didn’t. 

"Oh look Gladstone has a tux on." Uncle Sherlock said distracting his Gran.

"Oh dear, Gladstone.” His Gran muttered. ” He's going to have to come back to the room with us. The children are in no fit state to look after him tonight." Gladstone wagged his tail, a night with his Gran meant a soft bed, lots of really rich treats and a lovely walk with Granddad in the morning. He would miss his Dad and Uncle Sherlock of course, but they really weren't up for much in the morning after they had been silly the night before.

"What do you mean children?" Uncle Sherlock slurred annoyed. 

Gladstone listened to the following argument as he watched Mycroft and Greg slip out of the room unnoticed hand in hand. They had the right idea he thought as his Gran picked him up.


End file.
